When Destiny Calls
by Lady Imp
Summary: Chapter 3 Up! A twist on the silver milinneum, present, and future. Please read and review! :)
1. The Past

This goes for the entire story: I do not own any Sailor Moon or any of the characters.  
When Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 1: The Past It was long ago, millenniums ago. A fair princess and a handsome prince fell into a seemingly doomed love. The moon was a symbol of beauty, hope, and longevity. Though night always showed, the moon always shined a beautiful glow. A glow for the people, a glow for the planet it revolved around. It also held the fairest of the fair; the most powerful of those with power. the great Queen Serenity and her equal bloodline daughter of the same name.  
  
The moon always shone full on the earth in that time. It also had enraptured the earthen prince Endymion. However, it was almost forbidden for a love to exist between the people. The planets were at peace and met regularly to maintain the universal peace. But Lunarians did not mix with Earthens or with any of the other planets for that matter. The Lunarians were unlike all in the universe. They were immortal. They were powerful, and they could take to the air. The only way to become one with them is to mix bloods and give up one life to another in an eternal link, and to become an impure form of perfection.  
  
But love will always find a way, and when a love is made for the first time it sets the course of destiny for all time. It was time for another peace meeting of the planets on the Lunarian moon, the first for the prince, and the prince was to have his first encounter with a soon to be made destined lover.  
  
"Endymion your mother has sent for you." The maid quietly informed the prince. He nodded in understanding, and she turned and went about her way. He was a handsome young man that was bright, intelligent, and physically capable. He was every woman's dream, and an eligible bachelor until his 21st year when he would have to chose a bride. His dashing smile and unsurpassable charm left every woman wanting him.  
  
He was excited for lack of a better word. He was now able to go to the place that held his interest since he was a young child. 'The moon', he thought, 'a wonder that I have always been enthralled with.' He hated to have to wait until his 20th year to be able to visit. His parents had confirmed an OK to allow an extended visit to the moon so he could know the whole process of delegation before he transcended to the throne. He was ready. He turned from his chambers to meet with his mother and father to begin the trip to the moon.  
  
"Serene, it is time for you to start becoming more involved in the meetings of the planets." Serenity said to her blossoming 100-year-old daughter. "You have been trained to take my place when I chose to step down and let you rule."  
  
"I know mother. It's so much you have to handle, and I would be happy to take it off your hand when the time comes." 'At least it's not another attempt to find a suitor to create an heir for me' she thought. Her family is very interesting to say the least. Only on the moon do you know EVERYONE in your family personally. That includes your mom, your mom's mom, your mom's mom's mom, and her mom too.  
  
However confusing it may seem, they lived forever until their choice of death. At that particular time, the family would descend upon the life that was to end, and partake of there blood giving them longer life. To others it was a gruesome life, but to the Lunarians it was a way of life. When the sharing of blood took place, it was not only giving longer life, but it is a sharing of experiences of one's life and the creation of a link that joins their souls forever. Including their minds.  
  
Rumors revolved around the culture of the moon, and even as there was peace, it was an equal fear of them only by the Earth. All the other planets respected the life of a Lunarian, and even sent the respective princesses to become immortals and to be the protectors of the Princess Serenity. In a divine ceremony, she partook of each of the planets princess and they partook of her, in a vow of eternal respect, love, and devotion to each other. The only planet not to attend or give a daughter was the earth.  
  
It was almost time for the meetings to begin. They always started with the planetary rulers arriving on the moon and being shown their rooms in the Grand Lunar Palace of the moon. After then, an evening of dancing and food ensued to make the meetings of the next day easier to attend.  
  
The Earth prince, looked around for the first time on the moon. 'Magnificent', was his first thought. It was constantly dark skies, but the glow the planet emitted left a gorgeous radiance to the surroundings. His family and royal guards followed the lunar escort to the palace and to their rooms. It was none less then he expected. The rooms were spaciously grand, and provided the entire comforts of his Earth home. He prepared himself in fine attire to go to the opening ball.  
  
Serenity stood in front of her mirror. Many a times had she been to the opening balls, but this was different. This time she was to be a major part, to begin her ascension to the throne. It was a long process, but every step mattered. She wanted to be the splitting image of her mother, to make her proud, to make the Lunarians proud, to keep the universal peace. She looked at her gorgeous blondish-silver hair. It cascaded down like streaming water falls falling from the buns that formed the style of the imperial moon family. Her fair skin carried not one flaw. She was perfection. She was beautiful. She was ready to use her grace to start her rising.  
  
One by one the planetary families and special guest arrived with introductions done respectively by the royal announcer. The night began cheerfully as the guests arrived. Dancing, eating, and merriment were evident across all faces. Endymion and family stood at the entrance of the staircase and prepared to be announced.  
  
The music lowered a tad as the announcer proclaimed, "King Marius and Queen Gaia, and introducing their son Prince Endymion" Their entourage was greeted by polite applause from the already gathered crowd as they made their way down the staircase and into the heart of the ball. The earth queen waved politely to Queen Serenity as she made her way over to say hello.  
  
"Serenity, your beauty never fails you. How are you?" asked the queen of earth.  
  
"Gaia, you are always so kind. You look beautifully yourself! I have been great. I see you have brought you quite handsome son with you. I imagine he gets his great looks from you Marius." Serenity said.  
  
"Your too kind Serenity. Endymion is one of a kind I must say. I wouldn't doubt he gets his handsome features from me." the king kidded.  
  
Endymion rolled his eyes and poured on the charm with a smile as he faced the queen of the moon. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you and to be able to become a part of the Planetary Alliance." He said as he took the queen's hand and planted a kiss on it.  
  
"My, my how charming you are." She smiled at the prince. She felt that he was a kind man with a good heart.  
  
"Where is your daughter?" asked the queen curiously. The princess was usually on the floor with her mother.  
  
"It is time for her to start he transition to replace me." before he could continue the announcer began his final announcement of the night.  
  
"Now presenting the Planetary Princesses. Princess of Mercury, Aria, Princes of Mars, Reia, Princess of Venus, Maria, Princess of Jupiter Lira, Princess of Saturn, Atari, Princess of Uranus, Amana, Princess of Neptune, Matura, Princess of Pluto, Sestina, and introducing the heir to the Lunarian throne and future ruler of the Planetary Alliance, her majesties own blood, Princess Serenity VI!", the announcer concluded in an exasperated voice. At his announcement the grandest of the applause of all night came. The princesses all began to come down the staircase to join the crowd. Serenity was the flawless beautiful example of her mother as she held the eyes of the crowd. But unknown to her and the others, she held the eyes of a certain prince more than anything else.  
  
Endymion stood taken aback by the beauty of Queen Serenity's daughter. He had thought she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, but her daughter topped the list. She all but glided down the stairs as she came to join her mother and grandmother and great-grandmother and great- great-grandmother on the throne row. She bowed gracefully to all as she arrived. She enraptured Endymion. Everything about her made him want to know all about her.  
  
In an act of boldness, before the princess could have a seat, he reached out for her hand to grab her attention. Serenity turned around shocked as her light sky blue eyes met his deep ocean blue eyes. They stood for a moment, each with a curiosity about the other. "Princess Serenity, could I possibly have this dance?", he asked. To him everything around him had melted, and all that was left was the beauty in front of him accepting his offer to join him on the floor.  
  
The guest on the floor parted as the prince and princess made their way to the floor. They watched only each other as if trying to read what the other was thinking. 'Who is he?' she wondered as he twirled her around and continued a seemingly glide on the floor. 'How beautifully she is' he thought as he continued across the floor. They danced it seemed for eternity. Endymion had a sensation of floating. His senses were soaring. As reality began to take its shape he realized he was floating! He looked again back into Serenity's eyes. She noticed his look of confusion. She looked into his eyes and smiled. 'He's not a Lunarian', she thought, as she gently allowed them back on the floor.  
  
The dance stopped. "Who are you?", she asked the raven-haired man. "I'm Endymion, Prince of Earth" he stated proudly. She backed away slightly.  
  
'An earthen', she thought sadly. Even if she was to fall in love with him it wasn't that acceptable for them to join. "Nice to meet you Endymion. Thank you for the dance. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and sit with my mother." She bowed politely and excused her self.  
  
The actions of the couple while dancing did not go unnoticed by her mother nor the King and Queen of Earth. Both had an unsettling feeling in their guts. The union of the two was almost not allowed. As Serenity took a seat next to her mother, an invasion of her thoughts began.  
  
'Serene, what was that all about?' her mother asked.  
  
'Mother it was nothing, just a friendly dance, that all.' She silently replied.  
  
'Serene, you know the difficulties that could-'  
  
'I know, and that is why I chose to keep my distance' she completed.  
  
'Just so you know.'  
  
The ball continued into the night with the prince of earth mingling with all the others princesses of the party, but every time he came close to another encounter with the princess of the moon, she seem to avoid him by taking on another partner. He wanted to know her, and he swore on his life that he would before he left for home.  
  
At the end of the ball, everyone retired to their suites to rest for the long delegations ahead of them. But the prince had one thing on his mind and that was Serenity, and likewise the princess had one thing on her mind, Endymion. She was restless, and decided to take a walk in the moon gardens. All the flowers were a beautiful fluorescent white. She gazed there thinking about her duties that awaited her, and trying to put the prince of earth out of her memories.  
  
"The flowers here are beautiful", she heard a deep voice say. She turned around startled. It was he.  
  
"Yes they are, they-", before she could finish, he produced a blood red rose from nowhere and gave it to her.  
  
"These flowers are beautiful but none are as beautiful as you", he spoke softly to her. Pink stained her cheeks at the compliment.  
  
"Tell me, how is the earth?" This was her first encounter on a personal basis with someone from the planet.  
  
"It's nice, you've never been there?"  
  
"No I am actually not to leave until I take over my mother's throne. So how old are you?"  
  
He smiled broadly showing his dashing smile, "Twenty."  
  
She looked at him shocked. "Is that all?!?"  
  
"What do you mean is that all?! What are you, 16?" he asked her almost degradingly.  
  
"Excuse you sir, but I am 100 years ripe" she said as she stood offensively.  
  
"100 years, that is old!" he stated before he realized he should really think before he speaks.  
  
"How dare you!" Serenity turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Wait! I didn't mean it that way. It's just that you don't look what an earthen person like myself would call 100." He tried to amend.  
  
"That's ok I guess. Well anyhow, I do need to rest we have quite a day ahead of us tomorrow, no?", she turned to quickly retreat away.  
  
"Alright," he called after her. "Until the morning." He turned away and began his walk back to his chambers. He left wanting to know her more, and just simply wanting her. He vowed to himself to do so, as he finally settled in bed and drifted to sleep.  
  
"The moon, an ever representation of the night. So how hard is it to believe that those who were sent to the earth after the collapse of the Silver Millennium would become the feared creatures of the night? The story of the immortal princess, Serenity, and her ill-fated love of the mortal prince of Earth, Endymion. a true story carried by time or some made up rubbish of a plagued LSD user? Ok class, I will conclude the story at our next meeting until then, I would like a reaction paper due next time we meet with your opinion on the story thus far. And please be kind with the length, there are 86 of you in attendance here. Dismissed." Professor Michiru Kaiou concluded the day's lecture, with the hope that it would some how reach the one she was looking for.  
  
"That's easy," a skeptical raven-haired man muttered under his breath, "complete rubbish." He packed up his books as he continued to wonder why he chose "Legends and Myths " for a general education course.  
  
A far away figure of time answered his question, "It's only destiny."  
  
Should I continue? Please read and review. I've written on this site before, but after a long pause I came back and found my account deleted ( Oh well it happens. Lady Imp. 


	2. On A Full Moon

When Destiny Calls  
  
Chapter 2: On A Full Moon  
  
Michiru watched as the auditorium cleared. She let out an exasperated sigh. For two years she had been telling this story over and over again with no luck in finding the Lunar Princess or any of her protectors. She and one other had been the only to awaken out of the eight guardians. Where was she to look for the others? It was hard living with this alone.  
  
Her awakening began four years ago. It started with peaceful dreams of happiness. However the dreams turned to nightmares that recurred over and over filled with destruction and absolute despair. She came to the conclusion that they were linked to each other, but somehow the nightmares carried more realism. As she reached this resolution, before her eyes came forth one named Setsuna. She explained to Michiru the meaning of her visions by allowing her to take hold of her time staff. Everything that had been lost in her rebirth was now in her memory as if it happened in her current lifetime.  
  
'Setsuna- err, Princess Sestina, how do you remember all of this?' Michiru asked aloud. Michiru was shocked when she heard a silent reply clearly invading her thoughts. .  
  
'When the fall came, I was the only protector allowed to remember to insure the rising of the Crystal Millennium and to make sure that the Princess regains her rightful place as Queen Serenity. I do not know who any of you are for your protection and mine. I can only feel your arising, and then I help complete the story.'  
  
'Is there anything I can do to help you find the others?'  
  
'Maybe, we have to find a way to release their memories.'  
  
So there she sat. Throbbing headache, lost in her memories. Wondering what more could she do. She glanced at the calendar on the podium. A grimace marred her face. "Damn.a full moon."  
  
'No! Never I won't let you!'  
  
'Stay back and let me protect you!'  
  
'I won't let you die for me!'  
  
'SERENITY.NO!' the beast glared.  
  
Usagi shot out of the bed. 'Damn, what a dream' she thought. She glanced at the alarm clock realizing that she had slept into the chime almost 30 minutes. 'Shit! 9:00.' She stumbled out of bed. Mornings were never her forte. To be more realistic she hated them, especially those damn bright ones that seem to burn through the eyes. She began to think that she should take all her classes at night. That was the only time she felt capable and fully functional, but the last thing she needed was to be thought of as a freak.  
  
She hurriedly slipped on some green sweat bottoms and a gray tank top, slipped on the nearest pair of flip-flops and headed out the door. The sun beat into her heavily, so before she locked the door she slipped back in to grab her pair of shades and started her trek to class.  
  
'Thank goodness it's a Friday' she thought as she approached the auditorium to listen to a boring lecture on some book that mean relatively nothing to her. Usagi was very smart and always managed not less than a "B" in her classes, but her battle lied in just getting there. She quietly slipped into the large class full of people. She was already 20 minutes late, why cause any more of a disturbance. She eyed the room and saw a familiar face with an empty seat next to her. 'Naru', she smiled, 'always looking out for me.'  
  
"Hey Naru", Usagi whispered in as low a voice as possible.  
  
"I got you covered. I caught what you missed on tape" she winked.  
  
Usagi kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks, you're the best." Usagi settled herself in for the next hour of "Topics in Advanced Composition".  
  
"Mamoru! What's the deal for tonight?" asked Motoki his best friend.  
  
"Don't know really. what do you have on the agenda?" Mamoru asked. Every now and then he would get into an uncontrollable party mood and would be up for anything. This just happened to be one of those nights.  
  
"I'm think rave."  
  
"I like the way you think."  
  
"I think we should meet at 7."  
  
"I think I'll be here."  
  
"All is true."  
  
". As the shifting moon", Mamoru finished with a smile. Saying that reminded him of the class he had this morning. "Motoki, your thoughts if you will." Motoki nodded. "What do you think of legends?"  
  
"Just tales made up for fun.why?"  
  
"I have a paper due on Monday involving the Legend of the Silver Millennium. However from what we have been told so far, it sounds like a hyped vampire legend. I mean vampires. they don't even exist."  
  
"So what are you planning to write?"  
  
"Basically how everyone is always looking for a way to give dying stories new life and how the 'Legend of the Silver Millennium' is just that, an attempt to add life to something that never existed."  
  
"Good answer. But hey I need to get back to work. 7?"  
  
"See you then", Mamoru turned and left out of the coffee shop. Tonight will be a good night.  
  
Usagi plopped down onto her couch; she was tired. Classes ended early for her on Fridays. It was now thirty minutes after noon and she was ready for her nap. She clicked on Naru's tape recorder and laid back on her futon to listen. Momentarily she began to drift, far away it seemed.  
  
'Where am I?' Usagi asked confused. She looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. She then looked down at her self. She was dressed in a white gown made of pure silk. It flowed down her body and left a slight trail behind her as she began to walk. 'It all seems so familiar' she thought as she began to look around.  
  
"Serenity." she heard a soft voice call out to her. She turned. 'You!', she thought.  
  
"Hello mother" Usagi said for she lacked control of the body she was within. 'Mother? What is going on here?'  
  
"My daughter. You make me so proud!" Usagi's "mother" looked at her lovingly.  
  
'But I'm not your daughter!' Usagi tried to exclaim, but she wasn't in control. "Mother. I will carry on your legacy forever", she replied. 'I can't breath, Let me out of here, let me out of here!'  
  
Usagi woke up abruptly. 'What the hell', she thought. 7:41pm. 'I wonder what Naru is up too.' The phone rang. "Ahem, hello", she said trying her hardest not to have fear or sleep apparent in her voice.  
  
"Usagi! You really are weird you know. I see why you never make it to class on time. Your hours are all wrong."  
  
"You read my mind! I was just going to call you! What are you up to tonight?"  
  
"Nothing really, I was calling to see what you had planned."  
  
"Nothing." Usagi said as she gazed out the window. It was cloudy. Nothing was to be seen. "Hey you want to go for a walk?" "Sure, nothing better to do, but dress nice just incase we find somewhere to hang out."  
  
"No problem, I'll meet you in an hour at the park, ok?"  
  
"Great Usa, see you then."  
  
Usagi hung up the phone to get dressed. Her dream still irked her. She brushed it off as nonsense. She went to her closet and picked out a pair of stretchy denim jeans and a pink halter. She pulled her golden locks back into a single bun dabbed on a bit of pink lip gloss and headed out, but not with out her trusty flip-flops to go.  
  
"Mamoru, man, are you ok? You don't look so well." Motoki had concerned etched all over his face.  
  
"Look Motoki, I think I'll have to call it a night. I'm not feeling well at all." Mamoru was breaking out in sweats and everything around him started to blur.  
  
"Alright do you need me to take you home."  
  
"NO! I mean, no I can manage." 'Why had I shouted?' he wondered. He made his way out the door. Not to make it far before he begin to feel a pain he had felt many times before. "Ah.Ar.Aaaaaaaahhhhhh..", black out.  
  
Michiru was walking along the paths in the park. It was a full moon, and she knew what this meant. She noticed another person meandering just as much as she was. 'She's beautiful' she thought. The woman under watch had short, sandy blond hair, and was ruggedly built. Suddenly the other woman began to cry out in pain as she fell to her knees. 'HER! Could it be?!? Is she one of the guardians?' Michiru's mind raced, though not for long. "AH!" she cried. "Setsuna, why are we subject to this, ahhhhh, why!?"  
  
"Because we need the purity of her blood to separate the good from the evil."  
  
Michiru blacked out.  
  
Usagi arrived a few minutes ahead of Naru. She waited on a bench for her to arrive. As she sat and looked up, the clouds as if on cue opened to reveal the beautiful white, full moon. Usagi was captivated. She couldn't move. She couldn't look away. A tear slid down her cheek for no apparent reason. She felt at one with the pure light it emitted.  
  
"Usagi?" Naru called out. "Usagi what are you looking at? Why are you crying?" No answer. "Usagi, damn it, answer me!"  
  
"Usagi?" Usagi said in a quiet voice. "Who is 'Usagi'? I am Serenity", Usagi blacked out.  
  
"Usa!" Naru looked around. She hailed a cab and got in.  
  
"Hard night?" asked the cab.  
  
"Mind your business!" Naru bit back. She gave the driver directions to Usagi's apartment.  
  
Upon arrival, she switched Usagi into a light pajama set and put her in bed. 'Serenity.? She isn't taking that class.' Naru puzzled the thought and finally fell asleep next to her friend.  
  
"Ugh. my head" Mamoru scoped his surroundings. He was sitting under a running shower. How had he gotten there, he wondered. At least he woke up in his own apartment. He stepped out to dry and looked to his right. In the corner lay a pile of bloodied, shredded clothes. 'I have to get this under control.'  
  
Hi guys. Please review. I need to know what you feel about the story thus far and what you are expecting. Thanks! Lady Imp. 


	3. So Close

_When Destiny Calls_

_By Lady Imp_

Chapter 3: So Close

_Urgent kisses trailed over pale, heated skin._

_"Tonight?" she asks._

_"Yes, please, tonight." he urges through kisses planted on her soft skin._

_"But what of our heritage?" she asks, slowly losing control against her insides. She wants it, she knows it, but at the cost of what? It's so hard to think._

_"What of it? I've never needed something so badly. Don't stop us." he growls against her ear. Her hand reaches up to glide through his silky black tresses, earning a moan of pleasure from him._

_She can no longer think._

_"Tonight" she agrees._

_She pulls him through her balcony door. Her silky, silver mane gliding behind her. So long she has been denying herself him. Not anymore. Tonight._

_He gently pushes her back on the bed, falling along with her. The kisses are becoming more incessant. His hand finds its way to the bottom of her skirts has he slowly slides up her leg, so painfully slow. Love takes its time, and so would he. If it would be their last night together, it will be etched in his memory as well as hers._

_But this was only the beginning. It would not end, neither would let it. Not before a whole kingdom fell into darkness…_

_His hand found its goal. She moans as electricity flows through her body. Such skilled hands. Sliding her panties to the side he touches her gently on her soft nub._

_A gasp. Her hands clutch to his shirt. "More…" she whimpers. She's never felt this before. A man's touch._

_"Anything you want of me, love." he says, rewarding her with another rub of his thumb against her. Gasp._

_"Take off your shirt, and let me see you." she whimpers._

_"Would you like the honor to do so?" he says in between laying hot, wet kisses along her breast._

_Oh gods, she's burning with desire. She tentatively raises her hands to push him away to access his shirt._

_One button. He kisses her hands._

_Two buttons. He rubs his hand against her sensitivity. Gasp._

_Three buttons. Slow, sweet torment._

_Rip. Buttons are scattered at the hands of desire._

_The broad expanse of his chest right before her eyes. "Beautiful creature." she murmurs, briefly in awe._

"_Not as beautiful as you." he whispers removing the remains of his shirt. He removes his hand from her skirts to her dismay. "Let me see you…" he whispers huskily._

"_Your honors." she whispers back. Sliding slowly from beneath him and turning her back towards him._

"_I gladly except." he whispers against her ear, licking up her neck and placing a kiss below her lobe. Shiver._

_He begins to unzip her now confining garment. Sliding it down to her waist. Before she can turn around he undoes one of her buns. It falls like refreshing water over a cliffs edge. So beautiful._

_She turns her head to look at him through hooded lashes and reaches to undo the other. Another rush of water falling. She turns to him._

"_Nothing can compare to you." he whispers to her. He takes her lips. So much he wants to do to her. Where to start? He breaks the kiss and pulls the dress down the length of her legs and tosses it to the floor. She watches him lying back, waiting for more approval._

_He slides his hands back up her smooth, creamy legs. Moan. She becomes bold reaching out for his pants with untrained talent to remove them. 'All mine.' she thinks as she looks at what their need has done to his body._

_She touches it. Gasp._

_She strokes it lightly. Moan._

"_Come to me." she huskily beckons. He is more than happy to oblige._

_He takes his time kissing her up the length of her body, stopping once to lick her where it feels good. Gasp. 'So sweet.' he thinks, continuing upwards towards her lips. Their eyes meet._

"_Now?" she asks, anticipation driving her senses into overtime._

"_Now." he responds placing himself at her entrance. A barrier will be broken in one thrust._

_Push. Pain. A loud cry. Silence. He covered her mouth with his own to absorb the sounds of her pain. He didn't want to hurt her. A falling tear._

"_Shh…my love. We must not alert anyone." he whispers in her ear. "If I could take your pain away I would." Longing._

"_I can adjust. Please don't stop because of me." she breathes into his mouth. He looks in her pale, blue eyes. Determination._

_Slowly out, the length of his erection pulling out from her tight vaginal walls, stopping right before exiting. Moan. His eyes flutter close as he pushes back into her just as slowly. Cry. Stop. Her eyes determined._

_She lifts herself to bring him in as far as she can. Gasp. Moan. Pleasure. Slowly in, slowly out. Slowly in…, slowly out… Whimpers._

"_Please tell me to stop now before I can't." he begs her._

"_I can bare." she looks at him through unshed tears._

"_The pain-" he begins._

"_Won't last" she finishes._

_In…, out… In…, out… The tinder of their love was now becoming a fire. In…, out… In…, out… She gasps in pleasure. She lifts her hips more determined to see this through to the end. To feel where this fire will go._

_In…, out… In…, out… Moans. Grasping. Kissing. Spoken love. Actions of love. In…, out… In…-_

"_Oh gods." she cries gripping to him a little tighter. Moan._

"_Mmmm, a little more. Can you feel it?" he pants into her ears._

_She shakes her head yes. A little more. In…, out… In…-_

"_Endymion!" she calls out. Hot, white passion._

"_Serenity!" he calls back. Moans of release._

"Oh gods." Usagi cries in her sleep, stirring Naru from her rest. "Endymion!" she shouts out, startling Naru. She begins grabbing herself much to Naru's embarrassment.

"Usagi?!" she yells to wake her friend moaning in pleasure right before her eyes. Such guttural moans. "USAGI!!!"

"Huh?" Usagi wakens startled to find Naru starring wide-eyed at her. She looks at herself. 'Oh my God, I just masturbated, in my sleep, in front of my friend!'

"Hey man!" calls Motoki walking up to Mamoru. "What happened to you last night? You just kind of tore out of the party." he asks placing a cup of coffee before his grateful friend.

"I wasn't feeling to well. Must have been something I drank." he responds unable to meet his friends eyes. The blood on his clothes returning to his memory.

"Well I hope your feeling better. I was a little worried about you for a second." he says taking a small break from his duties to sit in front of Mamoru.

"Sorry about that." Mamoru says finally meeting his eyes. 'Be glad you didn't follow. God knows what would have happened.'

"So anyway after you left, the party got real crazy. A chick kind of went a little crazy from a bit too much drinking and started to suck just a little too hard on my neck." he laughs at the memory. "Check this out." he points to his neck. "She was hot, but before I could get her number, she just ran away. Minako, I think was the name."

Mamoru emits a low whistle. "Man she got you there. I don't think that will be leaving anytime soon." he says studying the mark on his neck. It was bruised with visible bite marks.

"Yeah I know. I hope the scratches she left too will heal up. You should see them. Her nails just dug in through my clothes. If I was going to have battle scars, she could have at least given me the chance to go all the way." he chuckles in amusement to himself. He looks at Mamoru to find he no longer has his attention.

Turning to see where his gaze leads he finds a blonde with incredibly long hair pulled up in an unusual style. Walking in next to her was a short, red head. They took a seat in a booth as the blonde put her hand in her heads.

"So beautiful" he heard Mamoru whisper.

"Yeah, she's hot alright. Listen, I have to get back to work. Call me if you need anything." Motoki says standing to get back to work.

"Yeah, later." Mamoru murmurs, staring intently at the blonde.

"Oh God, Naru. I am so embarrassed." Usagi says to her friend. "You won't tell anyone will you?" she asks placing her head in her hand.

"Of course not Usagi. What the hell were you dreaming about anyway?" she asks hoping to finally get it out of her. After waking her up, Usagi ran to the shower, emerging to suggest breakfast.

"This gorgeous man, named En… Oh I can't remember his name. He… We… Do we have to talk about this?" she asks face flushed.

"No we don't." Naru responds unwilling to push the subject. 'Endymion was the name she called. What is going on here?'

"Hello ladies. What can I get for you today?" asks the cheerful sandy blonde man before them. Naru jumped a little then giggled.

"Well I was thinking I would have…" Naru started.

However, Usagi never quite reached the man in front of her. No, there were eyes boring intently into hers. Startling blue eyes. 'How handsome.' she thinks to herself. She allows herself to smile at him in return earning a mysterious smirk from him. As their souls conversed with one another through their eyes, Usagi was lost to her surroundings.

"Is she always like this?" she hears from far away.

"Not really…" Naru answers a little peeved. "Usagi" she says as she kicks her friend from underneath the table.

"Huh? What?" stumbles Usagi as she returns to reality. "Oh ah, I'll have a chocolate shake please." she says dismissively looking to find those eyes again.

"Usagi!" Naru shouts to gain her attention.

"Yeah?" Usagi asks a bit annoyed looking at her friend.

"Nothing." Naru sighs.

"If I didn't know any better I would say she was staring over at my friend over there. The names Motoki." the attendant announce himself.

"You know him?" Usagi asks, suddenly interested.

"Yeah, he's one of my best buds." Motoki answers puffing out his chest as if he were proud. "Hey Mamoru, step over here and meet the ladies."

Mamoru catches Usagi's gaze once more as he rises to go to their table. He extends his hand to hers. She grabs it as he lifts it up to his lips and kisses it, earning a gasp from her pink lips. Electricity.

"Mamoru." he says. Déjà vu?

"Usagi" she says back. Déjà vu.

"Have we met before, Usagi." letting her name roll off his lips.

"I don't believe we have…" she says trying to remember him. Somewhere inside she knows she knows him. However, his presence was making it hard for her to think.

"Well I hope to be seeing a lot of you U-sa-gi." he says kissing her hand again and finally releasing it. "See you around." He turns to leave the café. "Later Motoki." he adds as an after thought.

"Yeah…" she breathes to his back.

"Sestina!" Michuru cried out for an answer.

'Yes?' came Sestinas reply.

'I saw another one. She transformed last night just as I was about to.' she tells her eagerly.

'Do you know of her?' Sestina asks in interest.

'I do not…' Michuru tells her.

'She will be revealed soon enough.' she says.

'Yes I guess so…' she responded a little disappointed.

'On a more important matter, the stars have shifted… It seems our prince and princess has met.' Sestina eagerly tells Michuru.

'Any idea of who they are yet?' Michuru asks.

'None, but it won't be long now. Their meeting each other here has just set our destiny in motion.' Sestina replies before fading away.

"Only a matter of time." Michuru murmurs to herself. Looking out her window, a patch of blonde catches her eyes. 'It's her!' She dashes out of her door, to follow.

"Excuse me, Miss?!" she calls out. The lady turns to face her. "Hi, we haven't met, um, I usually don't do this but, do you want to go and have some morning coffee or something?"

The other woman eyed her strangely before smiling warmly and extending her hand. "The name's Haruka."

Oh my, I haven't updated this story in forever. I suddenly had some inspiration to write a little more on it. And for the fans of My Boyfriend's Friend, I promise to have the last chapter and epilogue up before the end of the month! Also please review! Lady Imp.


End file.
